Vintage
Vintage (ビンテージ (正統悪魔社 Seitou Akumasha) Bintēji, kanji lit. "Traditional Demons Association") are a group of demons that are obsessed to bring the age of the "Old Hell" back. For that they must kill the Jupiter Sisters to get Old Hell back. The word "Vintage" means "old", referring to the goal of the revival of the "traditional" Old Hell. About Vintage has a reputation for being an "illegal association". They are New Hell and surviving Old Hell demons that wish to restore Old Hell. The organization was crushed many times by the New Hell Army, but they won't give up until they reach their goal to restore Old Hell. Haqua stated that Vintage has the ability to use the magical powers from Old Hell. She has also stated the Vintage can't reach the living world by themselves for only new devils that are the members of the Runaway Spirit Squad are authorized to go. It is now known that Vintage has secret agents that sneak in the Runaway Spirit Squad by Keima's trick to make Fiore reveal some of information when she captured Keima, Haqua and Nora. Seen through Fiore, they are also observing their targets, the goddesses, to crush them. While Fiore is encountering Apollo, Apollo told Fiore that they (The Goddesses) saved Hell, as Fiore answered back saying that it was unnecessary and that Old Hell won't be restored if the Goddesses still exist. The Vintage Organization uses a special spirit tracking sensor that can find goddesses, and Akari created a fake spirit to find the secret members of Vintage. Vintage also uses underhand measures to get their members into high ranks within the Runaway Spirit Squad (such as threatening Sharia to betray Haqua so that a Vintage member can take Haqua's position). Headquarters Vintage has a Headquarters for their operation on the human realm and that is a tall rock off the coast of Maijima Seaside park. It is also a natural gateway to East Fortress Greda located in Hell and also the place where whats left of the Weiss population still trapped by the goddesses are being kept. Vintage thus plans to use this as a place to release the remaining Weiss and use the human realm to live on. It is unknown if Vintage have a similar base of operations in New Hell. Generic Outfits and Equipments Most Vintage agents can be quite easily identified by their generic uniforms. Most of them, when hooded or cloaked , have one lager eye-ball for the face and thier hagoromos are also covered unger the hood. It is also evident that all Vintage members have a special goddess-sensing tracker for them to locate the goddesses. Since only runaway spirit squad members can be in the human world, it is presumed that all Vintage members have a hagoromo and a detention bottle. Lastly, Vintage members (or at least Fiore) also seems to have daggers with their insignia on it that can channel curses and spells. Main Goal The goal of Vintage was simple. Since Hell was in a near-inhospitable state where energy was scarce and most of the Weiss was still trapped in Hell. Vintage planned to release the Weiss to the human world by a rock off the coast of Maijima. That rock acts as a natural gateway between time and space that links to East Fortress Geda, the final battleground for the goddesses with the Weiss years ago. By tearing a hole, Vintage will be able to take over the Earth with the Weiss and lives in the "bountiful" human realm. Known Members * Fiore Loderia Lavigneri (low-rank grunt) * Docrow Skull (official) * Nora Floriann Leoria (official) * Lune (executive) * Gira (unknown position) * Numerous unnamed members ( unknown position ) Fiore has stated that Vintage is deeply rooted in New Hell, and has mentioned that the Runaway Spirit Squad has some connection to Vintage, in achieving their plots. This has been proven right as shown that at least the Public Safety Department is affiliated with Vintage. It should also be noted that not all members are loyal to Vintage. Docrow Skull helped Haqua to escape from them. This could mean that some members are forced to join Vintage. (i.e. Docrow) Furthermore, Nora is there to collect information but if anything happens, she will be safe as she is 'a part' of Vintage. Fiore.jpg|Fiore|link=Fiore Loderia Lavigneri Nora.jpg|Nora|link=Nora Floriann Leoria Docrow Skull.jpg|Docrow|link=Docrow Skull Lune.jpg|Lune|link=Lune 3 eyes Vintage freak.png|Gira Known Actions Before the start of the series It is believed that Vintage has infiltrated into the ranks of the Runaway Spirit Squad and is deeply rooted in New Hell. The Public Safety Department is affiliated with Vintage sometime around this. They also made several movements against New Hell government but end up being crushed by New Hell. Yui Arc When Yui's Weiss was released, it was shown that a Vintage member (possibly Fiore) was talking to her superior about the incident and also comments on it is not possible for her to help the Weiss. Hinoki Arc Fiore was shown to disguise as Kusunoki to further widen the gap in Hinoki, causing the Weiss to reach to level 4. However, Nikaido was able to stop the Weiss while Fiore (believing that its the members consisting of Elsie, Haqua, Nora and Sharia to stop the Weiss) was angered. Old Conquest Arc It was shown that Vintage member Fiore managed to sneak into Maijima Private High School and successfully located Kanon as a host to Apollo. Fiore managed to stab Kanon and ran away but was not aware of Nikaido or Akari's actions. In addition, Keima managed to help Kanon and also located the other Goddess hosts. Fiore was subsequently captured and imprisoned in a Detention Bottle. Also, it has been shown that a Vinatge executive, Lune, is currently on the search of the Goddesses as well and was recently promoted to district chief. It has also been found that Vintage is gathering at Majima Seaside Park along with Weisses by Keima and Elsie. Mai-High Festival Arc Later, Lune called in a huge number of them and they managed to capture most of the targets but Haqua managed to save Keima, Ayumi and Chihiro. Gira then asked if Haqua was from the Runaway Spirit squad but but Haqua denies it, claiming that she is instead the defender of the pride of New Hell Vintage then tries to capture Haqua but ultimately failed as Haqua managed to stop Gira and her colleagues before warning Keima of Vintage's actions against the goddesses. Despite Gira and her colleagues' failure, other Vintage members and Lune still managed to capture most of the goddess hosts and other previous conquest targets. Lune then decides to kill them all since she doesn't want to search each and everyone of the conquest targets. The confirmed ones that are captured include Yui, Tsukiyo, Kanon, Kusunoki and Mio. It is unknown if Fiore was rescued by the Vintage member that was assigned to the Katsuragi household. Just as Lune was about to kill them, her superior(s) called her to stop for now. Lune also found out that not all of the girls are present and wonders if someone has messed up. After that, a huge group of Vintage members swarm all over Maijima trying to look for Keima, Ayumi and Chihiro but results in a failure. When they called Lune, she merely states that she won't be the one who will be punished for that and tells them not to call her. All seems to be lost when Lune turns around and finds a visibly tired Keima and Ayumi. Just as Lune was about to cath those, Nora comes out, pretending not to know her and asked what is she doing in her district. Lune remained silent and flew away. Moments later, a huge Vintage gathering is present at thier headquarters. Later, it was shown that Vintgae agents began to hunt for Nora as well as Keima, Ayumi and Chihiro and managed to stab a Nora hagoromo doll. At the same time, Lune managed to find Keima and Chihiro while Haqua stays back, preparing to fight her. The battle soon started and while Haqua managed to slash Lune, the latter's tolerance to pain makes her quite formidable and Haqua is soon trying to defend herself from Lune's attacks. Back at Vintage's HQ, a Vintage member and a Vintage Japanese to Hellian translator tells the captured targets that the goddesses better shows up immediately and in return, they will spare the other human girls. At the same time, four Vintage members located Keima and Ayumi and was just about to capture them before Rimyuel showed up and declares that the Runaway Spirit Squad will defeat them. Furthermore, the actions of Keima had fully awaken Mercury as the remaining goddesses began launching a surprise attack straight towards their HQ. Despite trying their best to stop the Runaway Spirit Squad and the goddesses, Vintage was ultimately defeated and crushed (once again) and the previous captured targets by Keima was also rescued before the goddesses cast a spell which annihilates the entire hideout. However, Lune managed to slip away from this. Trivia * The name "Vintage" usually refers to fine, aged wine. * Apollo stated that they saved Hell but Fiore tells her that it was unnecessary. * According to Fiore, an old demon may already be fully formed to a certain high level. * According to Vulcan, The Spell that was used in the knife to stab Kanon/Apollo is just an Imitation of Weiss Spell. Similarly, Haqua mentioned that Vintage are foxes who borrow the strength of tigers. * Nora stated that Vintage and the Horned Devil are friends. * Up until now, it appears that Vintage has been crushed several times by the New Hell. * When Lune was doing roll call in Maijima, she got 5 responses. This shows that there are at least five other Vintage members in the Maijima area besides Fiore and herself. * It is also due to the fact that it is assumed that most members are old devils, many new devils view all old devils as traitors and members to this organisation. * The members of this organisation are currently the only antagonists of the series (excluding Nora) other than the escaped spirits. * The previous captured targets that were not captured by Vintage (at least on-screen) were Hinoki (whose in the US), Ayumi and Chihiro (Both they and Keima were under the protection of Haqua and Nora). Category:Organizations Category:Hell